Gander Attack
by aqizakura
Summary: Sasuke rela melakukan apapun demi Naruto. Korban nyawa pun tak apa. /"Tenanglah Naru, aku akan baik-baik saja"/ don't like don't read


**Gander Attack**

By Aqizakura

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor garing

Warning : Jangan nekat membaca kalau tidak suka

Cerita ini dibuat semata-mata untuk kesenangan Author dan bukan untuk dikomersilkan. Ide berdasarkan pada pengalaman author baru-baru ini, dengan tambahan imajinasi yang gaje banget. Dibuat untuk memeriahkan SN Days. :) \telat woi/ nggak apalah, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Summary : Sasuke rela melakukan apapun demi Naruto. Korban nyawa pun tak apa. /"Tenanglah Naru, aku akan baik-baik saja"/

 **Gander Attack**

Siang menjelang sore yang cukup terik, saat pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan surai raven model pantat bebek berjalan santai disekitar taman kota. Tidak hanya dia, tapi banyak juga orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar taman tersebut.

"Hush...hush..."

"NGOOK...NGOOK"

"Hush!"

"NGOOK!"

Sasuke mengernyit heran begitu mendengar suara yang cukup aneh ditelinganya. Apa-apaan dengan bunyi 'NGOOK' itu?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri sumber suara. Sebenarnya, keturunan Uchiha ini sangatlah cuek dengan sekelilingnya. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini jiwa cueknya itu pupus entah kemana, dan digantikan dengan jiwa yang mempunyai tingkat kekepoan yang tinggi.

"HEI! Jangan mendekat! HUSH!"

Sasuke semakin jelas mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk mengusir sesuatu.

"NGOOK"

"Kakak, kami takut." sahut suara lainnya. Sepertinya mereka adalah anak-anak yang sedang bermain kemudian diganggu oleh sesuatu yang berbunyi 'NGOOK'.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan mengusirnya." jawab seseorang menenangkan mereka. Dari suaranya, Sasuke seperti mengenalnya.

"NGOOOOOKKK" tiba-tiba itu makhluk bersuara keras dan mulai berlari untuk menyerang gerombolan anak-anak dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang berusaha melindungi mereka. Si makhluk semakin berlari kencang, si pemuda pirang mulai memasang pertahanan, dan anak-anak berjejer dibelakang si pemuda pirang.

"NGOOOOOOKKKKKK"

"AAAKKHHHHH...TI "

"Dobe..."

Krik..krik...

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' diam, anak-anak diam, dan si makhluk pun diam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Eh? Sasuke?" sahut pemuda pirang bernama Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke mulai makin kepo.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto, tanpa menghiraukan makhluk putih yang ada disana.

"Jangan kesini Sasu "

"NGOOKKKK"

" ke"

Terlambat sudah. Padahal Naruto ingin mencegah Sasuke untuk terlibat dengan makhluk putih bersuara 'NGOOK' menyebalkan itu. Tapi, Sasuke sudah terlanjur ikut terjun ke medan perang. Yha.. mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa angsa ini menyerangku?" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha menghindari serangan makhluk putih yang meruapakan seekor angsa jantan.

"Itu karena kau mencoba mendekatinya, Suke." sambung Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak habis pikir.

' _Hell! Untuk apa aku mendekati ini makhluk. Mending aku mendekatimu, Dobe'_ batin Sasuke mulai ngawur.

Sasuke memberikan tendangan dan mengenai sayap si angsa. Membuat angsa tersebut mundur beberapa meter, sehingga memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mendekat ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ada raut kekhawatiran yang terpampang dari wajah dan nada bicara Naruto. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit berbunga.

"Hn" sahutnya singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, kita harus menolong anak-anak ini. Mereka harus segera pulang, Suke" sahut Naruto dan memandang tiga orang anak yang terlihat mulai resah.

"Hn! Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman." sahut Sasuke mantap sambil melirik angsa yang masih setia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sasuke! Kau tak bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Biar kubantu" kata Naruto yang berusaha untuk membantu Sasuke. "Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa" air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata jernih Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naru, aku akan baik-baik saja." sahut Sasuke pelan dan menghapus bulir airmata yang akan menetes membasahi pipi tembam bergaris milik Naruto.

"Baiklah, Suke. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu" sambung Naruto mencoba ikhlas.

\Hell! Ini kenapa kaya' drama picisan gini? Sasuke, kau hanya akan mengusir angsa jantan itu pergi. Bukan mau terjun ke medan perang untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia di Bumi. Dan Naruto, kau itu jangan sok jadi istri yang akan ditinggal suami pergi perang gitu deh./

"Hn. Serahkan padaku, Naru." Sasuke mulai melangkah memperpendek jarak dengan angsa jantan yang masih setia di tempatnya berpijak.

"Ngook?"

"Hn. Ayo kita mulai" jawab Sasuke yang seolah mengartikan 'ngook' itu menjadi 'apa sudah selesai?'.

"Ngook" Baiklah

Dari sudut kiri, ada Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sedangkan dari sudut kanan, terdapat angsa jantan yang makin membusungkan dadanya dan mengangkat tinggi kepalanya –bersikap menantang-.

Taman mendadak hening, hanya ada suara angin yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan. Di pinggir taman, terlihat Naruto yang telihat was-was, anak-anak yang terlihat resah, dan angsa-angsa betina yang sibuk dengan rerumputan di depannya.

Swuuush...

Kalau di film-film koboi, ada ilalang yang berguling-guling tertiup angin sebelum duel dimulai. Begitupun dengan duel kali ini.

"Ini adalah duel yang paling cetar membahanan. Dimana duel ini belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Duel dari _family_ yang sama. Yaitu duel antara si pantat bebek melawan angsa jantan" tiba-tiba muncul pemuda Rubah yang mendadak menjadi seorang pembawa acara. Hei, darimana rubah itu muncul?

Sasuke mulai memasang kuda-kuda, shoot berganti ke angsa yang mulai mengepak=ngepakkan sayapnya. Berganti lagi ke Sasuke yang memasang _deathglare_ andalannya. Disambung dengan gambar angsa yang juga menatap tajam bungsu Uchiha.

"GYAAAAHHHHHHH"

"NGOOOOOOKKKKK"

keduanya langsung menyerang dengan serangan yang sangat akurat dan tajam. Sasuke dengan tendangannya, sedangkan si angsa jantan dengan serangan paruhnya yang mematikan.

Pertarungan keduanya terlihat sangat sengit. Membuat Naruto yang ada di pinggir taman mulai cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke. Dia takut kalau Sasuke kalah dari Angsa. Mau ditaruk mana wajah aristrokat berjiwa seme milik Sasuke?

DUAGH...

"NGOOOOOKKK..NGOOK..NGOOK..NGOK" AAAHHH...AAA...AA..A

"Hosh..hosh..." Sasuke berhasil menyarangkan sebuah tendangan telak di dada si angsa dan membuat angsa terpental kebelakang. Meski dia harus terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga.

"Keh" Sasuke memasang _smirk_ paling menawan yang pernah ada dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

DUENG...

Krik...krik...

Naruto dan anak-anak disampingnya membatu begitu melihat tampang Sasuke.

' _Apa-apan kau, Teme~'_ batin Naruto horror.

Bukannya terlihat keren, Sasuke malah terlihat mengerikan. Dia berlagak sok keren padahal hanya melawan seekor angsa jantan? Mungkin Sasuke perlu obat.

"Naru, aku berhasil" kata Sasuke dengan tampang sok keren.

"He..he..., selamat Suke. Kau memang hebat." sambung Naruto dengan tawa garing. Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak mau bermain opera sabun lagi.

' _Sepertinya, aku harus segera membawa Sasuke ke dokter'_

 **FIN**

Aaarrgghhhhh...ini cerita apaan? #taboked Bisa-bisanya Aqi bikin cerita nggak jelas kaya' gini? Hue... maaf kalau disini SasuTeme terlihat sangat OOC. Yha... namanya juga humor. Hahaha... dan Aqi ngerasa kalau fict ini nggak ada humornya. #pundungdipojokan

Untuk Gamestart dan ET, Aqi sedang berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Yha... meski akan sangat sulit karena ada berbagai macam hal, termasuk gangguan dari tuyul-tuyul kecil.

Yosh... semoga minna-san berkenan membaca dan syukur-syukur meninggalkan review. Aqi akan terima kritik, saran, bahkan flame asal itu membangun.

Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya~


End file.
